Another Sister?
by Teri Clarissa
Summary: Read to find out........But I will give you a teaser...Prue's not dead!!!!!


Disclaimers: I dont own Charmed *sighs* Spelling does...Darn It! I am not making no money off this. And I have no money please dont sue me. Please I beg you. I am a moneyless person.  
  
Notes: Anyone that has read my stories know that I uselly stick to the Power Rangers, but I decide to write a Charmed story. R&R. Flames are welcome. The band mention is Valhalla. The leader singer is Amy Jo Johnson(sameless plug of my fave actress's band).  
  
Story Background: Prue didnt die at the end of season 3. They will find out about Paige but she will help out but not a Charmed One *Power of 3*. She will help out like Leo and Cole does, but thats later on. Enough rambleing on with the story.  
  
  
Title: Another sister?  
Author: kimberlyluvstommy  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
All was quiet at the Halliwell manor it was 3:00am in the morning and Prue sat at the table. She just had finished her 3rd cup of tea when she heard someone coming downstairs. Piper looked at her sister and thought, "Man she still looks awful. And having those bad dreams." Prue had a cut over her left eye that needed 10 stichs and her wraist was in a sling. "Oh, Piper did I wake you?" Prue asked. "No Prue I just couldnt sleep." Piper answered as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.   
  
  
Phoebe had quietly got out of bed not to wake Cole. He had refused to leave and her sisters side after almost loseing Prue and Piper. She went to the bathroom and was heading back to her room when she heard voices coming for downstairs and went to see what was going on. After walking into the kicten she saw Piper standing behind Prue telling her something then turned around and saw Phoebe. "Pheebs did we wake you?" asked Piper. Phoebe shook her head "No" and made her way over to Prue. "Prue, honey that dream again?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah Pheebs. And I am sorry for how I have been treating you and Cole." Prue responsed. "OH MY GOD. Piper she has to be running a fever or something Prue just said she was sorry." Phoebe said with a giggle.  
  
  
Prue justed playfully slapped Phoebe on the shoulder and walked back upstairs to her room and tried to go back to sleep. But back downstairs, "Piper I am really worried about Prue. She has changed alot after Leo saved you two." Phoebe said looking at the stairs. "Pheebs dont worry. She will be back to her old self soon enough. She is dealing with alot. Just give her some time." Piper answered. They cleaned up the kicten and went back to bed. Cole rolled over, "She will be okay love dont worry." he said and kissed Phoebe's forehead and they drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
Later that morning around 8:30am everyone was running around the Manor trying to get ready for the day. Everyone had the day off from work and they all decided to have a rare family day. Finally everyone was dressed and sitting at the kicten table having breakfast, "Cole I hope you can keep up today?" Leo said. Cole looked at him funny, "What do you lean Leo?" Phoebe laughed and Piper giggled. "What Leo meant is Cole. Is everytime we try to have a normal family day things dont go as planned." Prue said trying not to laugh at the look on Cole's face. "I dont want to know do I?" he asked and they all shook their heads.  
  
  
Later that afternoon they were in the park grilling out and talking having a good time. Prue took out her camrea and took some pictures of them and then walked off and started to take pictures of trees, animals, the lake, and what ever else she saw. They justed watched her and thank god that they didnt lose her. Before Prue knew it she had walked alittle too far from her sisters and Leo and Cole. She saw a girl around the age of 22 or 23 standing at the lake's edge and walked up to her. "Its so peaceful here looking at the lake?" Prue asked and the girl nodded. "My name is Prue. And yours?" she asked and extended her hand. "Oh my name is Pagie." she shook her hand.  
  
  
They walked and talked getting to know each other better and before they knew it they had maded it back to where the others were. "About time Prue. We were about to come and look for you. Food is done." Piper said. Phoebe looked over, "And who are you?" "Paige looked at Phoebe. "Oh, Paige this is my sisters Piper and Phoebe. Piper's husband Leo and Phoebe's boyfriend Cole." Prue said as she pointed to each one of them. Piper smiled, "Paige would you like to join us? We have plenty." "Are you sure? I would not want to ruin a family thing." Paige answered. "You wouldnt and please stay."Prue said and sat down and Paige nodded and sat down by Prue and they ate.  
  
  
After they were finshed. Prue and Paige exchanged address's and phone numbers and said their good-byes and then they headed back to the manor to get ready to go to P3. "Who's playing tonight Piper?" asked Leo. "A group called Valhalla. The leader singer is the one that was on Felicity and played the Pink Power Ranger." Piper said. "Cool. I have been wanting to get their CD. That girl can sing." said Phoebe. "Lets get going or we will be late." said Cole and they cleaned up and lefted for the manor.  
  
  
End of chapter 1. I know short but I tried and writing this chapter from the top of my head. Any ideas for the next chapter or any requets let me know.  
Blessed Be ~Teri~ 


End file.
